1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to camera modules, and particularly, to a camera module having plural selectable lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
With ongoing developments in microcircuitry and multimedia technology, camera modules such as digital camera modules are in widespread use and are often combined with various electronic devices.
In a camera module, at least one lens and an image sensor are required. Commonly, the one or more lenses are held by a lens holder, and the image sensor is mounted to a printed circuit board. The lenses and the lens holder thereof form a lens module. The lens module is fixed in the camera module. In some cases, the lens module is removable, so that it can be replaced by another lens module having a different desired lens configuration.
If the lens module is non-removably fixed in the camera module, the camera module lacks the flexibility of optional lenses. On the other hand, if the lens module is removably fixed in the camera module, a user may need to carry a number of the lens modules together with the camera module. In such case, the portability of the camera module is compromised.
What is needed, therefore, is a camera module which can overcome the described limitations.